Grains of Sand: Mikaela
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: His days crawl by like grains of sand. (Details the time after Mika became a vampire) Part of the Grains of Sand series, Mika-centric
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. in Seraph of the End. It all belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _I didn't want this…_ Mika thought as he heard the 'guards' outside the room that he had been given talking.

He didn't like it that he could hear them, although if this was because of his heightened senses or the fact that the people didn't care if he heard, he didn't know. His head was currently resting on his knees, with his legs being pulled up, as he leaned against the wall.

Despite given a spacious room with lots of furniture, Mika preferred to not use any of it. It wasn't like he wanted to be here in the first place. When he had told Yu to run, he had fully expected to die there, with no thoughts on what might happen if he managed to survive. His wounds had been too extensive for him to think that he could have survived, let alone being saved by a vampire of all things.

 _Against my will… even though I told her that I'd rather die…_

His thought process froze as he heard the door open and footsteps open. He refused to look up and acknowledge who had entered, he didn't really care. Nothing could make him more miserable.

"My, Mika, don't you look pitiful," the voice accompanied the person that came through the door.

 _Never mind, this is worse._

He flinched as the steps drew closer to him, as he tried to keep himself from moving away. Maybe if he pretended that he didn't know that _he_ was here, then he might be left alone…

"Don't ignore me, Mika." He felt something brush against his arm before he got to his feet and fled to the other side of the room.

"Leave me alone!" Mika hissed, already aware of the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes as he thought about all that this man had put him through.

Visions flashed through his mind of his family being slaughtered by _him_ , with Yu being forced to believe that all of them, including Mika, were dead. Yu was now out there all alone, with Mika having no idea of what he might face. If something happened to Yu before Mika could find him, he would never forgive himself.

 _We were supposed to face it together, all of us. Now he believes me to be dead and he's going to blame himself whenever it was actually all my fault…_

Mika had a lot of time to himself to think about how all of this could have been avoided had he not tried to convince everyone to escape with him. If he had just waited a few more months maybe…

He imagined what Yu's reaction would be. _"What and keep living like livestock! No way Mika!"_

Despite this, he knew that no matter how long they would have waited, maybe even to the point where the virus would kill them, they would still have failed.

 _All because_ _ **he**_ _had planned it all along._ _ **He**_ _enjoys other's suffering…_

"Ferid, what are you doing with my property?"

Mika's head snapped over towards the owner of the voice, to see that she was standing by the door. Her voice sounded cold and calculating. She seemed almost disinterested, but Mika knew that this wasn't the case. She wouldn't have saved him if she wasn't interested.

"Just talking to Mika." This sent a chill down Mika's spine, only further increasing how much he hated this man. He always twisted things to make them _seem_ innocent but this man had always liked teasing him.

 _Not anymore… he can't control what happens to me now…_ His gaze stayed on Krul, as it seemed that she didn't believe what Ferid had said was true. _But she can… at least for the moment._

She walked closer towards where Ferid was, turning her gaze away from Mika for a while. Mika just watched as she stopped mere inches from where Ferid was standing. She tilted her head a bit before nodding back towards Mika, which he found slightly annoying.

"You can leave now. I need to… talk to him, explain the way things are going to be from now on." Ferid only laughed at this, while Mika's blood ran cold.

 _They seriously can't expect me to stay here!_

"My apologizes Krul but this is something that I'm interested to see." Mika noticed that as she turned towards him, she seemed especially annoyed by this.

 _Well that makes two of us…_

Mika felt his annoyance rise at the fact that she was just standing there, almost like she was analyzing him.

"I'm not staying here." Mika stated before beginning to walk towards the door to leave. "I'm going to find my…" The rest of Mika's words were cut off as he felt hands tighten around his neck, cutting off his air.

He just froze at this and stared down at Krul's furious expression. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, he could hear Ferid laughing at the turn of events, but Mika was more concerned with staying conscious at this point than paying attention to Ferid.

"You will listen to me carefully, understood?" He couldn't nod so she just waited a few more seconds before continuing. "You are my property and I will do whatever I want with you. That is the price for saving your life."

Black spots were beginning to crawl across his vision before he felt his body hit the floor. She must have dropped him but since he was devoid of oxygen, his body must have been too shocked to react. He coughed a bit and tried to suck in air, relieved when he felt it enter his lungs. He glared up at both vampires, knowing that Ferid was enjoying this. Krul just glared at him back, but he swore that he saw something that was akin to pity in her eyes.

 _Yeah right… if she pitied me, then she wouldn't have done that._

When he was able to breath a bit better, he tried to stand.

"I am not your property." He stated, still trying to catch his breath as he judged how far the door was away from him.

Wondering if he could make it before either of them stopped him, he was just about to move towards it when he felt something hard hit his stomach. He felt himself go down again, winded by what he assumed was a kick from Krul, when he felt another kick connect. He gasped, despite not having any breath. His vision faded to black as he heard Ferid's laughter before fading to darkness.

* * *

 **Welcome everyone to Mika's installment in the Grains of Sand series! This is just shortly after Mika gets turned by Krul and will continue onward from there. Grains of Sand: Yuichiro is also out (AnimeWolfGirl9, who writes Yu's installment, posted it on her profile)! Can I just say: poor Mika. The things I'm going to put him through… :) Please let me know what you all thought of the chapter so far!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Atemues1991:** Glad you gave this fanfiction a chance! If you have time, or are interested in what Yu was doing while Mika was in the vampire capital, check out Grains of Sand: Yuichiro. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Mika slowly came to, realizing that he was now resting on the bed. Krul was sitting on a chair beside him, studying him. He immediately tried to move away from her and off the bed, but was stopped when he felt pain. He saw her move towards him, as if concerned, before she went still. He moved the covers a bit, wincing when the movement sent more pain through him, before he moved his shirt a bit to see if there was any damage.

 _I'm pretty sure that there's something wrong if I'm in pain…_

What he saw beneath made nausea hit him. The skin across his stomach was all black and blue, making him think that he might have internal bleeding from how dark the marks were. He looked up at Krul in anger. This would only halt his progress to get to Yu since he would most likely have to wait until he was healed.

"I'm sorry but I had to make it look believable. I really was just coming here to talk."

He shifted, before letting out a brief moan of pain, as he tried to get a little further away.

 _No telling what she might do…_

"Well it certainly feels believable! Now I'm going to have to wait to go after Yu until I heal!" His anger was only fueled when she tilted her head to the side, looking confused.

"It should be healed in a few-." He cut her off, feeling more anger well in him. She didn't understand how a human healed!

 _Vampires have a significantly higher healing rate than humans! If she thinks this is just going to be fixed so soon then she doesn't know anything!_

"This could take weeks to heal unless I bleed internally out first!"

He shifted his body to a more comfortable position, figuring that he shouldn't move more than he needed, before he was confused when he didn't feel pain. He cast a curious expression to Krul before he looked again. He stood up quickly, surprised to see that the bruises were quickly fading to a normal color, with no pain accompanied by it. Panic set in as they faded completely, something that should have taken weeks was fixed in a matter of seconds. His breathing quickened as he wondered how this was possible. He was just human!

"Sit back down!" He looked up when he felt a hand clasp around his arm, and he realized that he must have been near passing out from shock. Krul was standing there, looking concerned. He allowed her to move him back to the bed, not that he had much energy to argue. He suddenly felt drained, like he hadn't slept for a few days.

"W-what happened? What did you do to me?!" He saw the pity was back in her eyes, and he suddenly wondered why. She didn't have to save him; she could have just let him bleed out.

"You drank my blood remember?" He nodded at this, remembering the pain that had been inflicted on him as she shoved her tongue down his throat and the feeling of something invading his body.

He hadn't remembered much after that, making him think that he had passed out from the pain. Her gaze softened a bit, causing him to become confused at why she was acting this way considering how she had been when Ferid was in the room.

"You're one of us now, not completely but you are no longer human." His thought process struggled to take in what she had said, everything felt sluggish.

 _What does she mean that I'm not human? Of course I am!_

"What?" He asked, his voice feeling strangely far away. He felt her pushing him back gently onto the pillows that were stacked behind him.

"You are now a vampire." Her voice was soft, almost comforting, if not for the panic gripping him. He tried to move again, before he was stopped by her grip holding him down. Everything suddenly felt cold, and his brain suddenly caught up with what she had said. He was still struggling, feeling as if he had to be anywhere but here.

"You're wrong! I'm still human!" He tried to push her hands away, before she was suddenly above him, her gaze hard. He just stared into her eyes as he felt his pulse quicken.

"No you aren't. This is the way you are now so you might as well try to accept it before too long."

Despite trying to deny it, he knew that she must be right. She wouldn't lie; there was no reason for her to. His body did feel different than before, plus he couldn't have survived those injuries as a human. He stopped struggling and laid his head back against the bed, knowing that what she said was true. He had become the thing that Yu had vowed to kill, so that everyone could live in peace. He felt tears leak through his closed eyelids, feeling a sob welling up in him.

The pressure that had been on his arms was gone, so he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. Curling up into a ball and trying to come to terms with what all this meant. It's what he had done when he had first allowed Ferid to drink his blood. He had thought of a plan, devised a way to use this to his advantage. But this time he couldn't think of anything at the moment, he only felt despair at becoming the one thing that he hated. He felt arms suddenly encase him, holding him through the pain. He opened his eyes to see that Krul was the one holding him, pain in her own eyes, as if she remembered something that he didn't know about.

"It's ok. You'll get through this."

He suddenly didn't care if he was showing weakness, even if it was to the person who had done this to him. All the times of hiding his pain from his family suddenly made him question how he could have been so strong. He just needed to find comfort for this. If Yu had been the one here, he would have comforted him in only the way that Yu could but since he wasn't, his mind couldn't come to terms with all that he had lost.

* * *

 **So I realized as I am rereading this chapter that Mika, and maybe even Krul, might seem a bit OOC here. But from my standpoint, Mika is going to be different. As pointed out, he hadn't thought that he would have survived in the first place, let alone become the one thing that Yu-chan hates. Although he will catch up to the way he acts in the anime/ manga later on so if it worries you all a bit about how he's acting, just hang on in there for a while! :) Now on Krul, there are reasons about why she acts this way as well, but due to spoilers, I can't really tell you. In the Grains of Sand universe, she does act different than how the mainstream Krul acts with Mika. Either way, I still hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Drop me a review to let me know your thoughts on things! Have a great week until the next update!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aneki Okumura:** Thanks so much for the praise and time that you put into your review! It really makes my day when I realize how much people like the fanfictions I write! :) Here is the next chapter as well (even though it's short, I still hope you enjoy it)!

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day Mika had refused to leave his room. No one came over to visit, not even Ferid to taunt him, which made him think that Krul had banned him from going to see him. He had tried to eat something so that he could leave once his strength had returned, but the food just made him feel worse.

 _It's not fair that I get to eat whenever the rest of my family can't…_ He sighed before pushing the plate away and taking another sip of water. That seemed to be the one thing that didn't bother his stomach. _Despite telling Yu to run, I don't really know if he's still alive…_

He doubted that Krul would let him leave anytime soon, if ever. Despite that amount of kindness she had shown the day before, it didn't mean that she would just let him leave and never return…

 _Even if I left, I wouldn't get very far…_

Krul had told him that the vampires were constantly on the lookout for more people to 'rescue'. Even the word always put a sour feeling in his stomach. They weren't being rescued; it was just another type of slavery and dependence.

 _Besides, I wouldn't know where to begin looking for him…_

That would be the one good thing that came out of him staying with the vampires; they would have limitless resources to find Yu. If they didn't kill him on sight…

Mika sighed before lying back on the bed. Soon a slave would come in a retrieve the food, and he would be left alone again. Not that he hated it; it's just that there was only so much you could do on your own.

He had taken the chance to explore the room, although there wasn't anything particularly interesting about it. He had found a pencil and some paper in the desk over by one of the walls. He had tried to draw something before he threw it away in frustration. His thoughts were too scattered to draw anything and drawing always reminded him of the orphanage anyway. He had looked for ways that could be hidden in the room so that he could escape, but hadn't found anything.

Overall, refusing to come out of his room had proved to hinder him more than help. At least he could have figured out where he was and looked for possible ways to escape if he had left his room but there was always tomorrow for that. Maybe he would feel better and he could just escape and find Yu…

He walked back over to the desk and figured that he might as well start to draw a map. That's one of the things that would definitely help him escape in case he got the chance to. His thoughts were automatically drawn back to the night that he had tried to escape with his family, with that map being real but a trap.

 _It failed that time so what's the point?_

He threw the pencil in his hand in anger at the wall, before shock flowed through him when the pencil hit the wall, exploding from the force of the throw. He froze a second before walking over to inspect the damage. There was a decent size crack in the wall from the pencil shattering against the wall but he couldn't make the crack any bigger to make a hole.

 _But… humans can't do that… we just don't have the strength to…_

He stared at the wall in confusion before walking over towards the discarded map, flipping the paper over and grabbing another pencil. On the back of the paper, he began to write a list.

* * *

 **So another chapter is out (even though it is shorter than the rest, which I am sorry for)! What are all of your thoughts on Mika banning himself to his room? Is this going to help or hurt him? Also, what do you think the list is for? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well! Have a nice week!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mika decided that one day in his room was enough. There couldn't be anything more done in there until he talked to Krul or explored. He figured that Krul was busy since she hadn't visited him yet so he decided that having a look around couldn't hurt, if anything it would give him more to add to his map. He had carefully exited his room, surprised to see that there were no guards or anyone else in the hall for that matter.

 _I guess they don't really need to guard me since I don't know where I'm going. Although did I kind of hope that I would find someone to tell me where Krul is…_

He found it weird that no one else was out in the next few halls he turned down either.

 _Maybe I'm the only one who stays in this area for now?_ He thought as he drew another corridor to represent a hall.

He had found a clipboard to bring with him, which made it a lot easier to remember where he had been and where he was going. It also helped to be able to chart it down as he next corridor he went around did have guards but they didn't really bother him other than giving him a glance before ignoring him completely. Their red hoods still sent chills down his spine despite having seen them for years.

 _I'll just never get used to it is all._

He put two 'x's where the guards were standing so that he could see if they had a specific pattern. If it ever changed, he decided that he would have to come up with more symbols to represent who was there and when. He continued to study the map, wondering if he should mark down the unexplored rooms as well when he felt something run into him.

He looked up in the confusion to see that he had run into Ferid, the last person who he wanted to see. His blood ran cold as the man smiled, a predatory look in his eyes as he looked down at Mika, and Mika quickly backed up.

"Mika, just the person I was looking to see."

 _Well I'm not looking forward to ever seeing you…_ He thought as he turned around, intent on going back to his room, figuring that he had explored enough already. Suddenly, Ferid was in front of him, with Mika backing up into a wall to get as far away from him as he could. The man only smiled at this, as Mika clutched his clipboard closer, wondering if he would get in trouble if he had to hurt this man. The man's expression turned curious as he looked at the clipboard that Mika was trying to hide.

"What's this?" Ferid had no trouble taking the clipboard from Mika, much to his annoyance and fear, as this showed just how much stronger Ferid was than him.

 _If it comes to a fight I'll most likely be way outmatched…_

He saw Ferid's smile get wider at what was on the clipboard.

"Mika, Mika, did you already forget where maps got you last time?" Mika felt tears begin to glisten at the edges of his vision as he was reminded by the person who had caused all of it.

"No." he replied curtly before taking the clipboard back, with Ferid giving no resistance to try and keep it. He was clearly amused by this as he took a step closer to Mika.

"Then why make a new one?"

Mika bit his lip before replying, trying to think of a way out of the situation.

"If I'm going to be staying here then I need to prevent myself from getting lost." Ferid looked amused at this, which annoyed Mika further. Why couldn't the man just leave him alone?

"So you will be staying." The man took another step closer, too close in Mika's opinion before grabbing Mika's arm to keep him in place. Mika tried not to flinch at this, but that was like asking the sun not to rise in the morning.

"What happened to looking for your precious Yu?" Mika felt anger enter him at this, which was fueled more by his desperation to flee back to his room and not come out.

"I'm not giving up. I just need to think about the best course of action…" He trailed off, shifting a bit away when the man tried to pet his head. There was a sharp tug on his arm and Mika stopped, knowing that he would be hurt if he moved again.

"Ah yes. Manipulative Mika." The man ruffled his hair at this, with Mika trying to ignore his instincts to run. If he tried anything, there was no telling what would happen.

"You never did tell me how you got that gun away from me." The man used one of his nails to make a small cut in Mika's neck, with Mika trying not to shake from fear.

"That's a secret." He answered, trying to make his voice emotionless, to not let the man know how much this was bothering him. How much he was afraid. Ferid just hummed at this before putting the finger in his mouth, most likely tasting the blood, before his smile widened.

"Still sweet." He commented, while Mika felt his fear grow. He tried to pull away despite the warning that he had received.

"I'm not livestock anymore." He felt the bitter taste left in the pit of his stomach as he said this.

He never liked referring to humans as livestock but maybe the man would leave him alone. Surprisingly enough, Ferid didn't try to keep him there again. Mika backed up a pace, intent on leaving before he became enraged at what Ferid said next.

"You might not be but if I recall your brother still is. I wonder what would happen if he were ever recaptured…" Mika saw red before he turned and attacked Ferid.

There was a sickening tearing noise before his vision returned and he saw what had happened. Ferid was now missing one of his legs, with it lying across the hall, with blood pulling out onto the ground, forming a puddle around the man. Ferid just seemed amused at this, as Mika felt nausea rise in his stomach at this. He quickly bolted towards his room, leaving the clipboard behind, as he remembered the pain of getting his own arm ripped off.

* * *

 **Ugh… I hate writing Ferid and yet AnimeWolfGirl9 says I'm pretty good at it… *shudders*. Poor Mika, I just can't stop making things more complicated for him can I? Hope you all had a good week, and maybe some of you went back to school as well. Apologizes for this being a few days late as well. Please let me know what you all thought! Until the next update! :)**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eramis8:** Ferid is… complex to say the least. Apparently I can somewhat write complex characters… :)

 **DS2 Dragon Slayer:** The next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Blood. It was everywhere that he looked, on him, on his family, and on Ferid. He didn't think that this night could have gone worse._

At least Yu escaped…

 _Everything hurt; blood was quickly seeping from his wounds onto the floor below. He knew that he was missing an arm and the hole that was in his chest didn't help anything. He thought that the worst pain was getting blood taken from him. He was wrong, this was worse, much worse…_

He was jerked back to the present when something bit into his shoulder. His vision focused on Krul, who looked angry yet there was still that bit of concern. He was back in his room, the door flung open and he partially remembered locking it before trying to get rid of the nausea. He looked over to see Krul's hand on his shoulder, with her nails slowly drilling into his skin, most likely to get his attention.

His breathing became haggard and he could feel his body start to shake uncontrollably. Worst of all, the tears were back. Krul looked at him in concern before going to close the door before coming back towards him, sitting down as if to give him some space.

"I-I didn't mean to…" He trailed off at this before letting out a shaky laugh. "He deserved it though… He threatened Yu…" His words were suddenly stopped when she pulled him into another hug. There were a few moments of silence after this before his shaking stopped and he was able to get his breathing back to normal. She pulled away from him, looking at him for a second before speaking.

"What you did to Ferid was unjustified…" She paused at this continuing to look down at him before giving a small smile. "But I'm not angry."

He looked at her in surprise and confusion. Surely he would be in trouble for hurting another vampire? He vaguely remembered in his hazy memory that Krul had attacked and could have killed Ferid.

 _Maybe it's something that vampires do to gain dominance over one another?_

"You're not?" He asked, his heart beat finally slowing down a bit. She nodded before looking back towards the door with a glare, as if it could betray what they were saying before glancing back towards Mika.

"He deserved it. Very much." Her smile grew at this and Mika couldn't help smiling back before letting out a laugh.

"That he does."

 _For what he did to my family, to Yu, to the other orphans…_

"Any chance that he bled out?" Mika asked, not quite sure why he found slight pleasure in even the possibility, most likely due to his experiences with the man. Krul shook her head before replying.

"No, by the time I got to him, he was already fixing his leg. Now if he wouldn't have been able to reattach his limb then he might have…"

Mika inclined his head towards the door before looking back towards Krul.

"Such a shame. I think the world would be better without him." His heart lifted a bit when she smiled again.

"Agreed." There were a few moments of silence before Mika stood up and offered his hand to Krul. She looked surprised at this before she took it and stood up as well. He looked down at her other hand to see his clipboard. Despite it being covered in a bit of blood, it was actually still in great shape. She carefully handed it to him, before walking towards the door.

"The guards change positions every few hours." He looked at her in surprise, curious as to why she was telling him this. She only shrugged before replying,

"It's not like you would stand a chance of escaping. Besides…" She turned to give him a smile. "I won't let you leave that easily."

His face flushed a bit this before he looked back down at the map. He knew that it would take quite a bit of time before he would be able to finish it. He considered his options, he could either try and escape and find Yu on his own or he could use the vampires, like he had used Ferid.

 _Despite how badly that turned out…_ He was broke out of his thoughts when he heard Krul whisper,

"Are you sure you'll be ok? I can post guards outside your room again if you want…" He shook his head 'no' before smiling at her.

"That shouldn't be necessary. I don't think he'll come in here for fear of you killing him but thanks for the offer." She nodded her head at this and Mika couldn't help but see a small blush on her face but he figured it was just the difference in the lighting. She was just about to leave before he called out,

"I've decided to stay." She looked at him in surprise and stepped a bit back into the room.

 _No going back now…_

"On the condition that you help me find my brother."

He saw her nod before she opened the door a bit more to slip out.

"Thanks again." He said, although he wasn't quite sure whether or not she had heard him since she had already closed the door and he could hear footsteps walking away from his room. He looked around the room, _his_ room, before he walked back towards the desk and decided that he might as well get started.

 _I guess this is the start of my new life for now…_

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay everyone! School's taking most of my time right now but hopefully that shouldn't take up all my posting time (since most of this fanfiction is prewritten). :)**

 **So originally when I wrote this chapter, it was flawless (at the time of course) but the more I write Mika, the more I wonder whether he actually regretted what had happened to Ferid… Krul and Mika are now at a truce as well! Please let me know what you all thought as well!**

 **Grains of Sand Yuichiro updated as well tonight, with Grains of Sand Guren being updated earlier this month. Next week, Yuichiro and Mika as well, hopefully this time at the beginning of the week. :)**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eramis8:** Just you wait until later with her… there is certainly some interesting stuff with her… :)

 **Thankyou (Guest):** The pleasure is all mine. I'm just glad to see that others like the pairing as well. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

There weren't many things that Mika knew about Krul so far. There was one thing that he and Krul had in common though, they both hated Ferid.

The topic had come up a few hours after she had come into his room the next day; she had brought food but Mika chose to ignore this in favor of the water instead. Although he didn't want this life, she had told him that it was his now. She had started by helping him complete his map a bit. Mika was relieved that she thought it was actually a good thing to make so that he didn't get lost.

 _At least one person believes me…_

She had explained how the guards changed positions each three hours so that the ones who had been on duty could be relieved for the rest of the day. Most of the vampires that lived here each took turns on guard duty, not that it was a really strenuous job. During this time, one of said guards had informed her that Ferid was here to talk to her, which made her to walk to the door and tell him to get lost.

Mika found this highly amusing to say the least. She always seemed annoyed whenever Ferid was mentioned, not that Mika blamed her. He hated Ferid just as much. She huffed angrily as she sat down in her chair, which caused Mika to let out a little laugh. She looked at him curiously.

"Do you really hate him as much as I do?"

She scowled before looking back at the door, most likely with Ferid standing outside waiting for her to finish despite her curt reply.

"Maybe, if not more." He tilted his head to the side at this before looking down at the map and adding another corridor when she pointed there.

"Why?" She just shook her head at the question before saying,

"Put two horizontal lines here, where a door should be." He shrugged, complying with what she told him to do, figuring that she wasn't going to answer his question anytime soon.

 _Her reasons are her own, just like mine are…_

* * *

"Hey Krul?" He began, causing her to look up from the completed map and over at him, her red eyes staring into his blue ones. She nodded, showing that he was allowed to continue.

"Um…" He stuttered, quickly realizing that for all the time he used to think about what he was going to ask, didn't really help with the actual asking part. Glancing down at his hands, he noticed the pencil still clutched tightly in his grip, most likely from nervousness.

 _The best way would probably be to show her, but…_

He glanced back up at her, feeling his face heat up a bit as he did. Her gaze was curious, although he could tell how hard she was trying to mask it. Her head was tilted a bit towards the side, making her curiosity more evident in just that behavior alone. He glanced back down at the pencil again, trying to think of what to say.

 _Won't she get mad if I just keep destroying her property?_

He almost laughed at the thought. Since when had he started thinking that all this stuff was hers?

 _Must just be from her constantly saying it, I guess…_

"Well?" He glanced back up at that, seeing a slightly annoyed expression on her face. "What is it?"

At the question, he loosened his grip on the pencil, staring into her red eyes. Taking a deep breath, he glanced over at the wall that had the crack on it. Thankfully no one had noticed the slight destruction yet, but hopefully Krul wouldn't get too mad at the damage.

"You have to promise me you won't get mad." He stated and confusion set in on her face.

"About what?" Her eyes narrowed a bit after that, as if she had thought of something else. "What are you planning to do?"

Something about her tone almost made him stop, but he twisted his wrist and flung the pencil at the wall getting the same result as the last time it had happened. Pieces of wood scattered onto the floor and the crack spread out a bit further, as if the pressure caused it to begin to cave some more. He glanced up at her slightly surprised expression, feeling a bit of worry seep into him.

"Why can I do…" He gestured at the wall and shattered pencil before glancing back at her. "…that?"

She glanced over at him in confusion before back at the wall, standing up slowly before moving to inspect it.

"Make a crack in the wall? I thought humans were capable of at least that." Her joking tone was overshadowed by a bit of what sounded like… fear? He shook his head before watching her continue to inspect the wall.

 _She can't be afraid because there's nothing for her to be afraid of…_

"No…" He trailed off before glancing down at the table uncertainly. "Why is my strength… different?"

He couldn't quite think of another way to phrase the question, his own confusion and slight fear taking hold. He felt her gaze on him so he glanced up, catching hers as she came towards him slightly.

"As I've said before…" She began, walking behind him and putting her hands on the back of his chair before moving instead to circle the table. "You've changed. You are no longer human, so of course your strength has increased."

His stomach tightened at her words, making him feel nausea rise in him. He glanced away from her gaze, back towards the crack in the wall.

"So…" He began, trying to focus on anything but the sick feeling he was getting. "How much… strength do I have? How much has it increased?"

He thought back to the information that he always used to tell Yu, mostly to try and stop him from doing anything stupid.

 _Vampires are at least seven times stronger than the average human…_

He glanced over at her when she didn't answer for a while, seeing a small pout on her face.

"To tell you the truth… I don't really know." He stared at her, aghast.

 _How can a vampire not know their own strength, let alone that of someone they turned?!_

"But… don't you know your own strength?! Wouldn't it be easy to gauge mine based on yours?" She held up her hand to silence him, causing him to freeze up a bit. Confusion was back on her face and she muttered to herself for a moment before speaking up.

"Of course I know my own strength but-." He cut her off again, slightly accidental of course, standing up from his chair to face her.

"Then why can't you-?" He was cut off when she moved and was suddenly close to his face, anger shining in her eyes. He flinched, falling backwards as he did so, landing on the ground a second later.

"You…" She started, pointing her finger at him before continuing. "…aren't completely turned! So how would I know what your strength would be!?"

He tried not to flinch again but failed, instead choosing to stare at the ground instead. He heard more angry muttering from Krul as she paced his room before he looked up in surprise when he heard the door slam shut. He sat on the floor for a moment more, wondering if she would come back, before slowly standing up and staring in confusion at where she had been.

 _I guess that's the end of today's talk…_

He glanced back at the completed map before moving over towards the bed, lying down on the covers a moment later and closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay again. School just can't seem to give me time to post anything. Either way, what did you all think of the chapter? This one is more of a slight filler but is still important to the events that happen in the story. Please let me know what you all thought!**

 **Also updated: Grains of Sand: Yuichiro and Grains of Sand: Guren updating next month.**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eramis8:** Whether or not she is, that's all depending on how you look at it. :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Despite the way things had ended the previous day, Krul still came to Mika's bedroom the next day. Although she had originally still seemed annoyed at him, the mood had quickly vanished when she began talking about the way things were run around the capital. Most of the time, Mika didn't care about the politics of the vampires. They tended to be internal although there was one thing that caught his interest.

"The Japanese Imperial Demon Army?" Krul nodded her head before looking slightly annoyed.

"While they haven't given us much trouble, they are still a threat."

Mika nodded his head in agreement before pausing considering something.

"Are they the monsters that roam out there?" She shook her head before looking back at the door. Despite the fact that it was closed, you never knew who could be listening.

"No they're humans who oppose us." Mika immediately became confused at this.

"But I thought…" She held up her hand to stop him.

"Most of the human population was killed off and the towns that we have managed to control are some of the small population of humans left but some still oppose us…" She paused and looked at Mika, as if to gauge his reaction.

 _Good for them, but how? Yu couldn't kill Ferid despite putting a bullet through his head…_

"How though?"

"Although you have yet to see, normal weapons can't kill us. Harm us, yes, but they aren't strong enough to kill us, no matter who wields it." She paused before tilting her head to the side. "Only cursed weapons stand a chance against us."

 _Cursed weapons? Where would they even get such a thing?_

"Cursed weapons?" She nodded her head, and continued to study him, which got a little bit on Mika's nerves but he wouldn't complain. He was lucky that she was even sharing this information in the first place.

"Weapons that contain a demon spirit. Luckily their wielders still have a chance of getting corrupted even after they form a contract."

Mika just hummed at this, still a bit lost in thought.

 _A human resistance…_ He gasped as he suddenly thought of something. He stood up, accidently pushing his chair onto the ground, before resisting the urge to move.

"How close can they get to Sangiunem?" Krul just gave him a curious look at the question.

"They shouldn't be able to get near us. The guards would stop them before they tried anything."

Despite what she said, his mind was still racing. His thoughts were drawn back to the tunnel that was supposed to lead them all to freedom.

 _Ferid said that it really was an exit… and Yu escaped… what if he…_

He suddenly felt the strong urge to check, to see for himself if it was possible. If it was true, then he would be one step closer to finding Yu. Krul must have seen what he was thinking because a second later, she reached out to grab him. He ducked away from her grip and ran towards the door, bursting through without a second thought.

 _I have to find him!_

He ran down the corridors that he knew, despite not knowing if they led to an exit. The guards posted at the regular intervals didn't try to stop him until he saw Krul chasing after him from a distance. He looked back ahead to see that the guards in front of him at the next interval were already getting ready to grab him as he ran by. Looking for another path, he ducked to the left and down another corridor.

 _I have to get out of here before they catch me…_

He tried to envision the map in his head but scowled when it came to his memory in fragmented pieces. He had no idea where he could have run since he had been too busy trying to evade the guards.

 _There is one place I know of that they won't try to look for me…_

He turned a few corners, still conscious of the footsteps running to catch up with him. He looked behind him before slipping behind a cabinet. He had found this hiding spot a few days previous when he was trying to find places where he could easily hide from Ferid. Most vampires couldn't fit in a space this small but he had no trouble, even though it was a bit tight.

He waited with bated breath as the footsteps got closer, they stopped before moving on. He could hear Krul let out an angry hiss, before she yelled for them to split up. The footsteps moved off and Mika waited a few moments more before stepping out and heading back the way he came.

 _They won't suspect that I've doubled back…_

He peered out the corridor before moving out into the hall, please when he didn't see any guards. He could see what looked like a security door a few miles down the hall.

 _Must lead somewhere interesting if there were so many guards…_

He took off in a run towards the door. Even if it didn't lead outside, it would lead somewhere that might be able to eventually lead to the world outside of this capital.

 _If I could just get back to the city then I could sneak out the way that we planned… that would be the easiest way to find Yu…_

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the shadow that had crept up to the left of him until it was too late. He lost his footing as someone grabbed his arm and slammed him up against the wall, keeping a secure hold on his arm behind his back. He gasped in pain before trying to catch his breath. He hadn't even noticed how haggard it had become while trying to escape.

"Trying to escape again, are we Mika?"

Despite knowing who was hindering him, he didn't freeze in terror like he normally would have, the person only fueled his rage.

"Leave me go!" He hissed, while Ferid just laughed and twisted his arm harder. He gasped in pain before continuing to struggle, feeling desperation take hold of him. He wouldn't continue to be hindered by this man. He was just about to make his move when he heard Krul call out.

"Leave him go, Ferid." Mika noticed Ferid get an amused look on his face before he let up the pressure a little but not enough for Mika to try and escape.

"Having trouble keeping your pet on a leash, Krul?" Mika finally got a look at her when he turned his head. She looked furious beyond compare and was breathing heavily. She glared at Ferid before repeating herself, this time enunciating each word.

"Let Him Go." Ferid only laughed at this before releasing Mika completely. Ferid backed away from the wall as Krul stalked closer, her eyes holding no mercy this time. Mika judged how long it would take him to get to the security door. Even if he got there, it would still take a few minutes for the mechanisms in the door to open.

"I can explain…" He started, trying to stall for time. He started to back up towards where Krul wasn't, figuring that if he could at least get past Ferid, then he would be able to make it. She just huffed angrily at this before she grabbed his arm, squeezing tightly, causing him to hiss in pain.

"I'm sure you could but I could really care less."

She started to drag him back towards the hall where his room was. His desperation took ahold of his again and he tried to pull away. She stopped before looking at him angrily from ahead.

"I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way if you're not going to behave…" The next thing he knew, his head was banged against the wall and his vision swam before he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Aww Mika, why did you have to go and try to escape again? Hopefully this chapter's on schedule this time, since it is Monday and all... Either way, what did you all think of the chapter? What might happen next? Please let me know what your thoughts are! Have a great week until the next update!**

 **Question of the Week: If Mika had a chance of escaping, could you think of a different way that he could have done it?**

 **Updating Schedule: Grains of Sand: Yuichiro updated tonight as well so go check that out if you're curious! :)**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yoohaney:** Thanks for the feedback! Apologizes for the next chapter being so short!

 **Eramis8:** You are correct! The other question you have to ask about your escape plan is though whether or not there are guards that you don't know about… :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Mika groaned as he woke up, noticing the pulsing headache that ensued. He tried to move his hand up to his head to try and ease the pain but was stopped when it could only go up so far. He moved his arm up higher to see if it was just stuck in the blanket when it was met with the same amount of resistance. He opened his eyes to see Krul staring down at him angrily. The events of before now entered his head and he groaned taking note that he was so close to being free.

"Do you realize the problems you've caused me?" He could hear the barely concealed fury in her words.

He opened his eyes again and tried to sit up before more resistance met him. Glancing down, he saw metal shackles around his arms, linked with chains towards what Mika could assume was under the bed. There were also chains around his chest, keeping him from moving and he could only assume that more chains encircled his legs.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked, despite knowing full well why they had done this. He had tried to escape, losing all the trust that he had with Krul. She put a hand on her hip before studying him.

"Why don't you tell me?" He sighed at this, laying his head back down against the bed.

"Maybe… I don't know. Everything's sort of jumbled…" His voice had started to drop off a bit at this.

He figured that the reason could have been from having his head smacked against the wall, or the fact that he was just confused. His heart was telling him that he should be looking for his brother while his mind was telling him that the best way to do that was by staying with the vampires. His instincts were telling him that he could only trust Yu but he wasn't here right now…

 _Which do I follow? My heart, my head, or my instincts…_

He heard Krul sigh before weight was added to the bed, indicating that she had sat down on the corner of the bed.

"The council has deemed you unstable… there's only so much that I can do in your defense." Mika opened his eyes to see Krul staring down at him, still studying his reactions. "Whether or not you are allowed to live will be their decision although I strongly suggest that you behave." With that she got up and left, leaving Mika to his thoughts and confusion.

 _No matter which I choose to follow, I won't be able to help Yu if I'm dead…_

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay readers! I just got back from vacation yesterday and figured that I had to post the next chapter! :) Fun Fact: I didn't actually know there was a council of vampires when originally writing it. Worked out in the end though. Even though this is short, I hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully next week will be more on time! Have a nice week until the update!**

 **Also updating: Grains of Sand: Yuichiro and Grains of Sand: Guren!  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eramis8:** Very much needed. As Mika said, 'I can't help Yu-chan if I'm dead.' Therefore, he needs to play it safe… for now.

* * *

Chapter 9

There had been a few more days of being restrained by chains, before Mika was allowed to roam around his room again. To his knowledge, there were guards posted outside his room, but he didn't dare look in case they thought that it was another escape attempt. Krul had yet to visit, which left Mika a bit worried.

 _Did I really cause so much trouble that she can't even sneak over?_

He looked over at the map on his desk, before beginning to pace. The first one had been taken, so Mika had been forced to write it down again.

 _What's the point in making a map if I can't use it?_

Another thing that had started to worry him was his throat was starting to feel parched every now and then. Normally if he drank some water, the feeling would go away, but it would always come back in an hour or two, forcing him to drink more and more water. He vaguely wondered if he was getting a cold or something.

 _I mean, that book that I found did say something about scratchy throats being a side effect of getting sick…_

He looked at himself in the long mirror that was on the wall. Krul had brought one over a few days ago, but Mika didn't really see the reason why. He didn't really look any different other than having sharper teeth…

 _Not that I want to be reminded that I'm different now…_

He moved away from the mirror and sat down in front of the desk. Putting aside the map, he grabbed a new piece of paper and a pencil.

 _Drawing always did help keep my mind occupied…_

He absentmindedly started to draw a few lines on the paper, before continuing to think.

 _Can vampires even get sick?_

He looked back towards the door, contemplating on asking if he could see Krul before putting the thought aside.

 _If she wanted to see me, she would have come here by now…_

He looked down the paper to see a picture starting to take place. He tilted his head to the side in confusion as he continued to examine what he had started to draw. He hadn't given what he would draw much thought; he just let whatever his mind thought of transfer through his hands.

There were a multiple lines on the page, forming a face and messy hair. Although it wasn't near finished, it immediately made him think of Yu. He sighed before moving the picture to the side, figuring that drawing wouldn't help one bit now.

 _Do I really miss him that much…?_

Akane had always told him that he was skilled at drawing and that because of that, things that were close to his heart would appear in the drawings.

 _But it's just not fair…_

* * *

 **So sorry for the short chapter everyone (and the slightly off schedule posting)! The next one is definitely longer (but ugh… why does Ferid have to be in this so much?)! Please let me know what you're thoughts are on this chapter! Have a nice week until the next update!**

 **Updating Schedule: Also this week, Grains of Sand: Yuichiro.**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eramis8:** This made me laugh but it is so true.

 **al-mallekah (Guest):** Thanks! I always love hearing from people what they think!

* * *

Chapter 10

Mika had expected a lot of things to be different now that he had tried to escape; one of them wasn't waking up to see Ferid watching him sleep. It took a second for his tired mind to process what he was seeing but when it did; his hand immediately shot over and punched Ferid in the chest, sending the man flying back to hit the wall. Mika's breathing immediately increased, making him wonder if this was some kind of strange nightmare.

"Good morning to you too princess."

The man's humor at the situation made Mika sigh in exasperation, his mind quickly deciding that this must be real. Anything with Ferid was a nightmare, whether or not he was asleep, but only so much could be done in a dream. Mika glared over at the man as he got up, and Mika moved towards the back wall, deciding that even if he was confined to this room, he would rather be far away from the man.

"What are you doing in my room?" Mika tried to keep the venom out of his voice, but found it impossible. This wasn't a good start to the morning and Krul wasn't here to bail him out this time. Mika stiffened a bit when Ferid started to move closer to him, making Mika wish he could phase through the wall behind him and be anywhere but here.

"I was worried about your health so I volunteered to be your guard for the day." Mika felt his throat go dry at this. Feeling a bitter laugh rise in his throat, he pushed it down and looked towards the floor, squeezing his hands into fists.

"How wonderful." The sarcasm in Mika's voice was clear as he said this, and Mika couldn't help but wonder if he would harm Ferid if he got annoyed enough.

 _I've never been near him for a day and things are different now…_

He felt a feral smile make its way onto his face as he thought of ways that Ferid could be hurt.

 _Plus it would make Krul happy that he was gone…_

"My, my Mika. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He replied, before making his way over to his desk, grabbing a piece of paper to try and distract himself. The more he thought about it, he wondered when he had started to get so violent…

 _Probably just a side effect of being in Ferid's presence…_

He froze when a shadow fell over the desk and he resisted the urge to flinch, knowing that Ferid had moved behind him. He quickly tried to distract himself, but no picture came to mind that he could draw when he was so tense.

"What this?" Mika suddenly turned around and saw Ferid studying a piece of paper. He glanced back at his desk to see that the map was still there.

 _So that means…_

Mika quickly grabbed at the paper, before Ferid moved it out of the way and continued to study it.

"If I look hard enough, I think it looks like that livestock that you call your brother." There was a feral grin on Ferid's face as he said this, and Mika couldn't help but feel his anger spike in response.

"Did you really miss your family that much that you started to draw them? How cute…"

Mika took the moment of distraction to grab the paper, before he shoved it back behind him away from Ferid's reach. The man only laughed at this before he frowned down at his hand. Mika followed his gaze and was surprised to see a thin trail of blood running down his hand. Freezing, he found he couldn't move his gaze from the fresh blood.

"Were you really so eager to spill blood that you attacked one of your own?"

Mika barely heard him as black began to frame the edge of his vision. He quickly shook his head, figuring that the sight of blood must make him sick, before he walked over and quickly took a drink of water, suddenly realizing how parched his throat felt.

 _That was weird…_

"I wonder… have you noticed how parched your throat seems to get lately?" Mika froze at this, noticing the amusement in Ferid's tone.

 _How does he know about that?_

"You continuously drink water to try and quench the thirst but find it harder each time. I wonder how long you can keep going before it doesn't help at all…" Mika turned around at this despite the fear beginning to seize him.

"W-what do you mean?" His voice was barely a whisper and he couldn't help but flinch when Ferid drew closer.

He backed up towards against the wall but the man just kept advancing, slowly like a predator enjoying toying with its prey before the kill. His breathing became hitched when Ferid leaned down, just inches away from his face. Flinching, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that Ferid was here, pretending that he was dead despite how futile it seemed.

"Oh I think you know Mika. The life-giving substance for us vampires; blo…" Whatever Ferid was going to say, despite Mika already knowing what it was, was cut off as Mika pushed him away.

"Get out!" His voice sounded shriller than he had meant it to but he couldn't take what Ferid was about to say. Not now, not ever.

The man only laughed before complying, not bothering to finish what he had been saying, most likely content on the displeasure and confusion that he had caused Mika. When the door had shut, Mika sunk down to the floor, trying to hold back sobs. He moved to his side and curled up, not bothering to get up and turn the light off.

 _I'm not like them! I never will be!_

* * *

 **Not going to lie, I didn't quite like the way this chapter began. Originally wrote it when I was binge writing this fanfiction. What do you all think is going on with Mika? Plus, where has Krul went? Please let me know what you all thought! Have a great week until the next update!**

 **Also updating this week: Grains of Sand: Yuichiro**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	11. Chapter 11

**almallekah:** Hopefully he won't, but it always could happen.

 **Eramis8:** He certainly does. :)

* * *

Chapter 11

Mika glanced around the hall, wondering where Krul could have gone. After Ferid had left, she had arrived and consoled him, which seemed to be the only thing keeping him from leaving immediately since he couldn't go and look for his brother.

 _Which makes me think I'll never be let out of here…_

It had become a daily occurrence now that Mika would go and find Krul and they would just talk. Most of the time, he listened to her rant for a while about the petty arguments and problems that she had to fix before she calmed down enough that they could just talk about little stuff. This was currently the reason he was looking for her now. He didn't know where her room was, and normally she would come find him, but so far he had yet to see her.

 _She wouldn't have left without telling me, would she…?_

He was brought out of his musing when he heard footsteps. Looking towards the other end of the hallway, he was met with the figure of Ferid, who stopped at the end of the hallway upon seeing Mika.

Ferid raised a hand in greeting and smiled, while Mika instantly started walking the other way, intent on avoiding the man. Just as he was about to make the turn towards his room, he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Shooting a glare at the man who was now behind him, he shrugged the hand off.

"Leave me alone." Mika stated before trying to move away, not really caring what Ferid wanted. He only got a few more steps before he was stopped again, this time by what Ferid said.

"Well that's no way to greet your friends Mika." Mika spun around, feeling his anger rise.

"You're not my friend!" He yelled, despite trying to keep his voice lowered. Ferid was just standing there, looking pleased.

 _Well whatever he wanted, he seems to be getting…_

He was about to turn back around and leave, when Ferid whacked him on the head with something. It wasn't overly heavy and didn't do any damage; it just served to irritate Mika more.

"What the-!" He started, but cut off as he gazed in confusion at the stack of papers in Ferid's hand.

 _Why does he have paper?_

"What is that?" He asked, not quite sure whether or not he actually wanted to know but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Ferid only looked at the stack of papers in disinterest before he glanced back towards Mika, holding them out for him to see. Mika leaned closer to the sheet to see what was on it, but quickly recognized the picture that was plastered in the middle. It took a moment for his mind to catch up to what he was seeing but when it did he looked up at Ferid in anger.

"Why do you have that!?" Mika tried to grab the papers but Ferid moved them out of his reach before he could.

"Oh this… I'm giving them to the other vampires." Mika had finally managed to get some of the papers away from Ferid, but started to panic a bit when Ferid said that.

"You what?!" Ferid only looked displeased at Mika's reaction to the news.

"Don't act that way Mika. After all, I'm just trying to help…" Mika took a few steps back before looking down at the sheet of paper. It had the words 'Missing' on the top and the picture of Yu that Mika had drawn underneath. Despite his initial actions to not draw anymore, he had found himself later that day finishing the picture and starting on another, this one being of one of the younger children in his family. His brother's name was written underneath the picture with the words, 'This boy has gone missing. If you find him, don't kill but bring back to Ferid Bathory.'

Mika immediately crumpled up the piece of paper and glared at Ferid.

"Bring him back to you…?" He asked through gritted teeth.

 _Like I'm going to let Ferid near Yu!_

Ferid only shrugged and took back the papers that Mika didn't destroy.

"That way I can bring him to you."

 _Just another excuse!_

Mika turned around, not bothering to comment. He needed to find Krul anyway, but until Ferid left the hall, he would just have to wait. He quickly leaned against the wall, whenever his vision swam a bit. He waited until the feeling passed before glancing towards his room.

 _Must just be tired…_

"Where's Krul?" He asked before he could stop himself. He didn't bother looking back to see Ferid's expression, he knew the man would be amused anyways.

"Any reason why?" Feeling anger enter into him at Ferid's question, knowing that this was another one of Ferid's games, he pushed it down before making his way towards his room again. It wasn't that much of a walk back anyways, just at the end of the hallway after the next turn.

"No reason." He stated, hearing footsteps following him. He sighed, feeling exasperated at how the day was turning out so far.

 _Stop following me…_

He was just opening his door when he heard the footsteps stop. He glanced back to see Ferid smiling at him and Mika felt like he would be trapped in his room for a while.

"No idea. She said she was going out but didn't say where…" Mika quickly slipped inside and was about to close the door when he heard Ferid state,

"You'll thank me later Mika!" Mika felt disgust enter him and he quickly shut the door after yelling out,

"I hate you!"

He could still hear Ferid's laughing and his reply, making more anger enter him at what the man said.

"Love you too Mika!"

Mika scowled before locking the door and walking over to his bed, intent on getting some more rest. His vision caved again and he felt himself go down. He lay on the ground for a few seconds, allowing his vision to return before he carefully continued to make his way over to his bed.

 _Must be more tired than I thought…_

Although he found the excuse strange since he had been sleeping fine, he couldn't really think of any other reason. He shook his thoughts away before laying his head down on a pillow and closing his eyes.

* * *

 **So the next chapter is here. Sorry for it being late. Finals are just around the corner and I've been working on my last few assignments. Hopefully during summer I'll have more time to write. I feel bad when it takes me a long time to get a chapter out. Please let me know what you all thought! Until the next update!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest:** I agree but sadly that doesn't happen as often as we might all want it to.

* * *

Chapter 12

Mika knew that something had to be wrong with him. His vision had kept failing and he didn't really feel like he had the energy to do anything. No one had come to check on him, and Mika couldn't help but wonder how long it had been.

 _Maybe I'm sick…_ He vaguely thought and if he would have had the energy, he would have shaken his head. This wasn't any sickness he could think of…

 _Then what's wrong with me?_

He couldn't help but notice how dry his throat felt…

 _It can't be that long since I drank water, can it?_

The last thing he remembered was drinking some before going to sleep…

 _So it couldn't have been that long… but then what's causing this…?_

His thoughts became muddled as he vaguely registered that the door had opened and closed. Footsteps that were once soft suddenly became faster, coming towards where Mika was. He opened his eyes a bit, still seeing only the blackness that was like a blanket across his vision. He could still make out the shape of the figure that was standing over him, but just barely.

"Mika!" The voice poked at the back of his memory, like he should know it…

"Krul?" He whispered, a bit surprised that his voice still worked despite how dry his throat felt... He began to close his eyes since he couldn't really make out her form that well before he felt a hand close hard around his arm.

"Don't close your eyes!" Her voice sounded panicked, and he vaguely remembered that Akane had once said the same to him…

"But why?" He found himself asking out of habit, not quite sure whether it was Krul or Akane trying to keep him awake…

 _The last time had been Akane…_

He felt a tugging on his arm and suddenly he was standing on his feet. He felt disoriented, not quite sure which way was up or down. The only thing he could register was the girl pulling on his arm and taking him through the door. He stumbled a bit, trying to keep up with her quick pace.

"What are your symptoms?" She asked, and Mika couldn't help but think in confusion.

 _Symptoms…? But there's nothing wrong, Akane…_

He ran into 'Akane' as she stopped and briefly said something to someone before they were off again, although Mika wasn't sure where.

"Where are we going Akane?" He briefly asked, slightly feeling like he was floating. The girl squeezed harder on his arm and he couldn't help but let out a yelp.

"It's Krul, remember!?" Her voice sounded a bit desperate but Mika couldn't really think why. Everything was fine; he was just a bit thirsty… and tired…

He felt himself stumble again but was kept upward by the girl's strong grip on his arm, although he did note that she also stumbled a bit in her pace when he almost fell.

"Oh… hi Krul. When'd you get here?" He heard her hiss in frustration and he briefly remembered that she had been gone the day before…

"I've been here the whole time!" He felt confusion enter him as he thought about the day before and what that man had said.

"No you weren't…"

"What!" Her pace slowed just a fraction before it picked back up, most likely caused by some kind of confusion.

"You were gone yesterday…" He whispered as he shook his head, feeling it cloud up a bit.

"Who told you that?" He heard a bit of anger in her voice at that, and he instinctively tried to pull away, but found that he was unable to.

"That man…" He stated, not quite sure whether or not she was mad at him. He felt her glance back at him in confusion before she let out a breath of frustration.

"You mean Ferid? You must really be out of it if you can't even remember him…" Her voice trailed off a bit and the pace increased.

 _Ferid?_ He felt pain go through his head at the name, making him stop and try to pull away, more desperate this time. This time it seemed like he was almost looking through a dream, with the fog shrouding the edges of the memory before fading inward.

" _Hey Mika-nii, where are we going?"_

" _I don't like the dark."_

" _We're not supposed to go out at night."_

He felt resistance trying to keep him from pulling away, before he was enveloped in another scene.

 _They were walking in a sewer. He heard footsteps behind him, following him although he didn't feel frightened. He tried to look behind at the people following him but found he couldn't, too intent on studying the map in front of him._

" _It's fine, it's fine. We're going to say 'bye-bye' to this world anyway." He heard himself say, although he wasn't quite sure who he was talking to._

" _Huh? Why?" He heard a young voice behind him ask, and he somehow felt like he should know who these people were._

" _Say 'bye-bye' and go where?" Another asked, but Mika didn't really have a clue as to where. The him in the memory must have but at this current moment, he couldn't think where they were going._

" _Well…" He heard himself start before he broke off when hearing another voice chime in._

" _We're going back to_ our _world. We can eat curry every day there." The one who spoke this time sounded to be farther off, most likely at the back of the group._

 _He sounds pretty excited… but why?_

 _The scenery changed again but this time, his vision was blurred by tears. He could make out figures beyond the smudges in his vision, but he couldn't quite move towards them. They didn't move and he suddenly turned towards the figure beside him, despair welling up inside him. He tried to smile at the figure despite the grief and pain._

" _Don't forget Yu-chan." His mind had already been made up, the gun in the boy's hand being the possible way to kill the monster. "We're family."_

 _He knew his brother wouldn't be expecting his next move so he quickly snatched up the gun and ran towards the monster, intent on avenging his family. He didn't bother listening to what the man was saying, only the fact that this man needed to die for what he did. He pointed the gun and-_

He gasped, trying to focus on something. A figure was kneeling beside him, squeezing his shoulders as if trying to wake him up. He felt blood well up from the force of the grip, and he felt tears streaking down his face.

"Krul…" He felt himself begin to shake, not quite sure what emotion was running through him the strongest. She let out a sigh of what he could guess was relief before she pulled him into a quick hug. He could feel himself being gently lifted up, with the pressure on his arms lessening. Before he knew it, he was standing and gently but firmly being lead again.

"Where are we going?" He asked again, once his voice felt a bit steady. He noticed that the pain was still there and he reached up to touch his neck, before he winced when he tried to swallow.

"Just follow me." Her voice was quiet and yet steady, making him feel a bit reassured that she would know how to fix whatever was wrong with him.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late posting again. I really didn't mean for it to drag on that long without me posting a chapter but school kept me busy. Hopefully with the arrival of summer I'll be able to write more. So, what did you all think? I always cry when I have to write those flashbacks (it makes me watch the first episode so many times). So there's going to be a time skip of about three years after the next chapter. Regretfully I can only add so many things that Mika can do during a time (training, being confined to his room, drawing) but rest assured that we do have more chapters after that! Please let me know what you all thought in a review!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eramis8:** Thanks! I try my best! Back whenever I first began writing this, little was known about Mika's past and how vampires actually reacted if they got too thirsty. Now since the later chapters, and episodes in season 2, we get a smaller glimpse of that. Hopefully I got it right! :)

 **Kaito1412 (Guest):** Thanks! Glad to know that you are enjoying the story!

* * *

Chapter 13

Blood. It was now an occurrence that he could only avoid for so long. He hated it; it made him sick, although Krul said that this was because the human and vampire parts of him were clashing.

 _Yeah sure… it's just not natural…_

Often times after drinking her blood, he would have to run to the bathroom, trying to hold in nausea. She would follow him, pity on her face, once again making him wonder why she acted the way she did with him. Today was one of those days.

"You know it would be easier if you just drank human blood…" Krul's voice came in a soft whisper and Mika laid his head against the wall in the Krul's bathroom. Not many vampires knew what transpired between the two, only that they had secret meetings every so often.

"Yeah and turn myself into a vampire, no thanks." He noticed how Krul subtly winced at this and he felt a bit guilty.

 _It might not be her fault that she's a vampire either…_

"Sorry." He whispered, and she didn't say anything, just nodded. When he got a closer look at her, she almost seemed to be absorbed in her own thoughts, as if remembering something.

 _But… what could she be thinking about…?_

He was about to ask her, but she just left, still seemingly absorbed in her thoughts. He paused, not quite sure of what to do next.

 _If I chase her down and ask she might get mad, but then again what else am I supposed to do…_

So far he had only been allowed to roam the capital, with the guards keeping close watch over him. This was a minor annoyance to him, due to the fact that he was just exploring.

 _It's not like I could actually leave…_

He felt a stab of grief at that, knowing that each day he was here kept him away from his brother.

 _Where are you right now, Yu?_

He walked out of Krul's room, making sure to check and make sure that no one was watching. At least when he was with her, they left him alone…

 _It's not like I can escape with her around…_

He walked down the slightly familiar hallways, deciding that he might as well explore more. He hadn't made another map in a few months; it just simply wasn't needed anymore. He had everyplace he had been memorized a few times after exploring the area.

He turned down another hallway, stopping when he saw some other vampires up ahead. He instantly turned around, not wanting to be around them.

 _It's impossible to avoid them all…_

He almost wanted to laugh at the ironic nature of things here. Here he was, a 'vampire' in vampire's territory and he hated them all…

 _Well maybe not all…_ He thought as he recalled the pink haired girl that he had become friends with. Despite not liking being dependent on her, it was something he couldn't avoid. He could either make himself miserable, or try and have at least one friend…

 _I don't know if she would think of us as friends…_

He made another turn, categorizing where the guards were and what time it was.

 _Even if I am trapped, I can still use this to my advantage._

* * *

 **To be honest, I don't really like this chapter. It just doesn't seem to flow right. Maybe at some point once this story is done I'll rewrite it. Sorry for the late update again! Please let me know what you all thought!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	14. Chapter 14

**jheyr:** The main pairing is KrulXMika, I just need to find the cute moments to slip it in. :) Thanks for the review!

 **desropter:** Regretfully he will not be transforming into a full-blood vampire in this as so far I only have it planned up to go into the end of episode 3 where we see him alive again. I will be writing one-shots on him being a full vampire though. :)

 **Eramis8:** Thanks for the constant support! Glad to know that you enjoyed the chapter!

 **mocasiotorres27:** Thanks! I try my best! :)

 **Kaito1412 (Guest):** Yeah… not the best chapter I've written. Hopefully this chapter seems better!

* * *

Chapter 14

It had been three years since he had first been turned.

 _All that time has passed..._ Mika thought as he walked down one of the hallways. Krul had given him directions to where he was supposed to meet her but other than that, he didn't know what they were doing.

 _I wonder how Yu's doing…_

So far, there had been no sign of his brother, which often caused debates between him and Krul. She said that they were doing their best to locate him, which he believed, but the thing that really bothered him was that he wasn't allowed to help.

 _It would go quicker if I was there… I would be able to recognize him, even after all this time…_

Mika often wondered if Yu ever thought about his old family.

 _I mean, he thinks we're all dead… which I guess in a way we are…_

He shook his head, deciding to take another corridor when he heard Ferid's voice coming from where he was supposed to go. He glanced down at the map she had drawn before turning towards the left corridor, which still lead to the same destination.

 _I wonder what she's called me here for this time…_

She always seemed to have some reason for him to come, whether it was just to talk or an actual assignment. When he thought about the assignments, he wanted to laugh. 'Assignments' for him were more like training. He still hadn't been left outside, making him wonder what all the training was for.

 _It's like their preparing me for war or something…_

He stopped his trains of thought when he came upon a set of twin doors, both leading into the same room. Figuring that this was where Krul was to meet him, he pushed the door open and entered the room. What he saw was a large spacious area, the middle being left open like a fighting area, with shelves and racks that held various types of weapons.

 _Weapons?_ He thought in confusion as he surveyed the room. He hadn't really noticed any vampires in the city having weapons before…

 _Although that might be because they won't let me leave…_

"Mika." His head snapped towards her voice when she spoke and he vaguely wondered why she was acting all cold towards him.

 _Unless…_

He took a moment to glance around the room once more, noting with dismay that Ferid was here, watching from the shadows. He frowned before bowing towards Krul, knowing that this was all just an act. They couldn't let on how close they had become…

"What is it you wish of me today, my Queen?" He asked, having to fight back a laugh at the displeased look on her face when he said that.

She frowned down at him before gesturing to the various weapons around them. He figured that he would be in trouble later when they were alone, but it was worth it. There were only so many times that he could tease her like that.

"Today is the day that you will choose your weapon. You have proven your trust so far."

 _By that she means that I haven't tried to escape again…_

He didn't reply at this and instead focused on the weapons. There almost seemed to be a whispering in his ears and he glanced up at Krul to see if she heard the sound as well. When she gave no indication that she could, Mika walked towards where some of the weapons were, noticing that the whispering seemed to be getting father away.

"How will I know which one is mine?" He asked, his eyes straying back to where Krul was, and he tried to not let his confusion show. She stared down at him intently as she answered.

"The way is different for each vampire but you'll know when you find it." He bit his lip in frustration at this.

 _Thanks for the vague answer…_

He walked towards another corner, noticing that the whispering seemed to be getting louder. He increased his pace; stopping when the sound seemed to be the only thing he could hear. He couldn't quite tell what the voices were saying, but he figured it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Just another way to help him find what he would use.

 _Like the map and the gun…_ He winced at the thought despite how true it was. Those were the things that had made escape seem possible despite how it had turned out.

He focused his vision back on the weapons before him, seeing that they were all swords. He glanced back at Krul, seeing that she seemed a bit impatient. He stifled a laugh imagining what she might have said if they were alone.

 _It's not her choice though…_

He glanced back towards the weapons, reaching for one of the swords, before another caught his eye. The hilt was golden with intricate designs weaving from the bottom to the point where it met the blade. The blade was the color of silver and he reached for it instead, the voices getting louder. They ceased completely once he held the weapon, making him wonder if he had chosen the right one.

He glanced back up at the Krul to see a small smile on her face, as if she knew he would choose that one from the start. She leaped down from where she was and moved closer to him.

"Good. Now all that's left is to seal the contract." He felt confused at her words but didn't back down when she came towards him, gripping him by the shoulders. He wasn't afraid of her anymore; they were too close for him to be. She leaned closer towards him, speaking into his ear, her voice a whisper.

"It'll only hurt a moment."

He looked at her, confusion evident in his eyes before he felt a stinging sensation in his hand. He glanced down to see that red thorns had now sprouted from the sword and were dug into his hand.

 _What the…?_

He tried to drop the sword but found that it clung to his hand, as blood began to seep from his hand and into the sword as well as onto the floor. He gritted his teeth, trying not to show any weakness. It was such a foreign feeling that the pain made him feel fear once again.

 _It's been so long…_

A moment later, the blade began to glow a deep red color, the color of blood, before it released his hand and he was free to put the sword down. He tried to do just that, but Krul stopped him, a hand covering his.

"Keep it with you at all times." He caught her cautious glance and he looked towards where Ferid had been, only to see that he was now gone. "There's no telling when you'll be attacked."

He gave her a curious glance and she shook her head, putting a hand to her lips to silence his questions. She leaned closer once again, her distance startling him a bit.

"Come to my room later. No one can harm you there."

He nodded, watching as she moved away from him.

 _Does she want to talk where the others can't listen in?_

"Now get out of my sight, you commoner." Krul stated in a loud voice, making him stifle another laugh. Instead he bowed towards her, shooting her a quick smile, making sure that his voice was emotionless.

"As you wish, my Queen." She shot him a glare before sticking her tongue out and he let out a small laugh, knowing that he couldn't contain it. It would be more obvious if he tried. He walked towards the door, pausing only to glance back at her to see that she was already gone, before slipping out the door and heading towards where he knew she would be.

* * *

 **So here's the start of the time skip! Once again, I'm sorry this was late I just got busy. What did you think? Did anyone seem out of character at all or did things seem alright? As it stands currently, with the prewritten chapters that I have done, we're near the end of the fanfiction. That doesn't mean that I won't post more chapters though. :) I was thinking of doing one of two options so far. First thing I could do if I write more after the fanfiction is 'complete' is post the chapters in this fanfiction, they would just take place before the ending of the fanfiction. The other thing I could do is compile them into a one-shot fanfiction separate from this one. Please let me know what you all thought!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	15. Chapter 15

**Eramis8:** Thanks! I didn't quite know whether or not the idea would be accepted since we know little to nothing of how the vampires actually get their weapons in the show/manga. I like to think that there would be something different about it since the swords seems to respond to their commands.

 **mocasiotorres27:** I might have tried to slip that in at the end. :)

 **wenduo:** Thanks for the review! I think that maybe I'll post them as a separate fanfiction titled 'Little Bits and Pieces' once I have enough of them to get it started.

* * *

Chapter 15

Mika stared at the gate in confusion, before glancing behind him at the other vampires that were with him. He hadn't expected Ferid to be waiting outside of his door when he had gone to meet with Krul.

 _Actually, I can't help but wonder if this is just some crazy plan to get me in trouble…_

So far, no one had come to attack him although Krul had warned him about it. That had been a few days ago, in which she had had him in the weapons room training each day, with little time for them to just talk besides in her bedroom where she confessed that she felt safer there.

 _I can't really blame her… the only places I feel safe are in my room and with her…_

He tried not to freeze when Ferid came up beside him and began imputing a code to unlock the door.

"By orders of the Queen, we are to take you outside Mika." The man's smile was feral as he looked over at him and Mika couldn't help but roll his eyes.

 _More like it's probably your idea. Krul didn't mention anything to me last time we met…_

The door slid open with a hiss and Mika was instantly ushered out, with some of the vampires going different directions, leaving only a few with Mika and Ferid. He was lead through another corridor before going through another door, making Mika wonder what their game was.

 _They know that showing me the way out is dangerous, so why are they doing it?_

Despite what most thought, Mika hadn't given up on finding his brother but was biding his time, despite how much he hated it. He trusted that Krul was doing all she could but there was only so much that could happen if he wasn't there.

 _They don't even know where Yu-chan could have gone... at least I might have an idea…_

Another door slid open at the next turn and Mika blinked at the sudden light, having to shield his eyes from it for a moment before lowering his hand. His heart beat painfully and sped up when he realized where he was. The wide chamber that was meant to be their escape route the night a year ago, made memories assault him.

 _Not again…_

He leaned up against the wall, fighting the bile that rose in his throat. The other vampires filed out, waiting by the exit while Ferid just stopped and stared back at Mika.

"My, my Mika. Do you need to stop and rest?" He could hear the smile in the man's voice, and he gritted his teeth, trying to reorient himself. Pushing the memories down, he bit down on the side of his mouth to distract himself.

"No." He bit out coldly, glaring at the man as he laughed. Mika walked past him, not bothering to see if anyone would follow.

The path was so familiar that Mika had walked through it so many times in his dreams. Sometimes they got closer to the exit and others they didn't even make it a step before they were all killed.

 _It all ends the same way though…_

He stopped when the other vampires crossed weapons in front of him and he had to wait until Ferid caught up with them. The man easily crossed through the weapons before heading towards the exit, stopping to wait for the others. As he passed, Mika could just envision how he could kill the man now. The familiar weight of his sword that was at his hip reminded him that he now had a way to do just that. He stopped and contemplated the idea, staring at the man while the other man just studied him.

"Are you thinking of something Mika?" The man had a thoughtful expression on his face and put a hand against his chin as he stared at Mika. The man took a step towards the boy and Mika help his ground.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Ferid whispered and Mika realized that his hand was firmly gripped around his sword's hilt. He tightened his grip a moment before releasing it, stepping away from Ferid to see the two vampires left with them watching with interest.

Mika stood where he was and waited for Ferid to pass, trying to simmer his anger. The man didn't stop but did ruffle Mika's hair as he passed.

"Good pet." He stated and Mika shot the man a glare, wishing that that alone could kill the man where he stood.

 _I bet no one would miss him if I did kill him…_

"You coming, Mika?" Ferid asked and Mika didn't give him the satisfaction of getting an answer, so he just started moving. As he passed through the underground tunnel, Mika felt a painful tightening in his chest.

 _Yu-chan escaped through here…_

He could easily imagine it. His brother running for his life through the dirt covered tunnel, coming out into the outside world alone. He shivered a bit despite the warm temperature.

 _We were supposed to leave together, all of us…_

He glared daggers at Ferid's back, but followed none the less. If these were really Krul's orders, he didn't want to upset her by disobeying them.

When they emerged from the tunnel, Mika felt his blood stop. They were outside, as in an escape was possible. He took a step towards the trees around them, as if they could help him before he stopped when noticing that Ferid was watching him closely. His face heated up at the fact that he finally realized what this was.

 _A test. Their testing my loyalty…_

Mika didn't dare move for fear that they would take him back inside. He stared at the trees in despair. They were testing him and yet he felt like this was a punishment. A display of their hold on him…

 _I won't escape as long as I am dependent on them…_

Hands on his shoulders brought him back to the present. He flinched and glared coldly at the man behind him.

"Thinking of escaping again Mika?" The man's voice taunted him and he bit into his cheek again, feeling blood leak from the wound.

"No. So get your hands off me." Mika shrugged away from the man and turned back towards the tunnel, not bothering to wait for the others. "I know where I belong. There's no reason to test me."

As he walked away from the forest and back to the underground tunnel, he could feel despair fill him.

 _My one chance to escape and I just blew it…_

* * *

 **So this chapter is a long time coming. I'm terribly sorry that it took this long to post this! My summer just flew by and I got another job right before another semester in college started so I've been pretty busy. Hopefully it was worth the wait though. :) Also I'll hopefully have more motivation to write since I got the second part of the season on DVD now. Just have to get the first part and I can binge watch. :) Please let me know what you all thought so far!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	16. Chapter 16

**mocasiotorres27:** No arguments with that. I completely agree.

* * *

Chapter 16

Mika bolted awake, for a moment feeling like he was back in that white room with his family being slaughtered in front of him, the man responsible being inches away. It took a moment for him to realize that he was in his room and he sat up on the bed, trying to lower his beating heart.

 _It was just a dream…_

Despite the thought, he could feel the tears beginning to come. Although it was a dream, it was also reality.

 _It happened. There's nothing you can do to change that…_

Once again he silently cursed the man who had caused all this pain. He curled up a ball, feeling the tight, confined feeling return. He tried to focus on breathing, but the pain just seemed to hurt so much. He glanced down at his wrist, before biting into it.

Krul had warned him against the action, stating that it would soon become a habit but he couldn't help it. The pain helped to distract him from his thoughts…

 _She can't really blame me, can she?_

At the thought, he let out a bitter laugh, biting down harder. Maybe the pain would be enough to help him sleep. Red soon began to seep into the sheets and he focused on that instead. He soon regretted the action however when the red helped to solidify the past pain and bring him into it.

 _The white walls were back along with the spacious room and his family. Their escape plan had just been foiled. The noble, Ferid, had just revealed that this was all a game to him. He knew what was going to happen now that this was a memory instead of the present but it still didn't hurt any less._

 _The map was blown out of his shaking hands by how fast the man was moving. He didn't even have time to process that he had been tricked when he turned towards where the man had gone. The sound of dripping blood accompanied the picture and he once again saw who the man had chosen to prey on first._

 _Ako, sweet little Ako. The one who had noticed when he was sad and tried to comfort him despite not know the situation. Her blood now staining the marble beneath them while her life was sucked out of her._

 _He could barely register what he was seeing, froze to the spot, trembling while Yu yelled curses at the man and pulled out the gun, firing a few rounds. The man was talking again but Mika couldn't quite hear him. It was like he was submerged in water, things seeming slow and dream-like, like this was all just a bad dream. He had had them before but it didn't seem real until now…_

 _Yu shouted at the younger children to run, them clinging to Mika in their fear. This would normally be the part where Mika would comfort them if they were afraid, but he couldn't even comfort himself…_

 _Yu fired the gun in the air, causing the younger kids to panic, running towards the opposite way of where they were supposed to go._

No! Run the other way!

 _His silent plea was unheard as Ferid once again charged at his siblings, slicing them down one by one. His outbursts for mercy were unheard and uncared by the man as he continued to kill them, leaving only Yu, Akane, and Mika alive. As each of his siblings were killed, a spray of large blood accompanied their downfall, only solidifying the memory for him._

 _At the time, the blood hadn't seemed real, he had been in a haze, wondering if he would wake up any moment and be comforted by his family that they were alright, like he had so many other times. Ferid now stood in front of Akane with the girl trembling in fear, taking a step back. Yu yelled her name and she was struck down as well, leaving Mika in deep despair._

Mika jolted when he felt something smack into him.

"Akane?" He asked and heard an angry huff.

"I'm not your friend idiot." He glanced up to see Krul glaring down at him, anger in her eyes.

"Oh… hi Krul." His brain still felt muddled and she smacked him again. That jolted him awake a bit and he moved to sit upright. She clearly wasn't in a good mood today.

 _But why?_

"Why are you here?" He asked, rubbing his hand against his eyes to clear his vision a bit more. He frowned when he saw red staining the hand.

"When you didn't come on time I came to check on you. I thought Ferid had killed you or something…" They both glanced down towards the stained sheet before he heard Krul sigh. Mika still couldn't believe how much blood was on it.

 _I thought it was only a little…_

He glanced down at his hand and wiped away some of the dried blood, before sighing. There weren't any teeth marks but it was obvious what had happened. He glanced up at Krul to see her glaring at him.

"I told you that would become a habit…" She muttered before grabbing his arm and yanking him off the bed, pulling the sheet and covers away. He frowned, wondering why she didn't just get someone else to do it.

 _Maybe she's used to it?_

From the way she was acting though, that didn't seem to be the case. He let her be, not bothering to ask her for fear of angering her more. When she was done, the sheets crumpled into a pile in the corner of the room, she stared at him. He fidgeted a bit before looking back up at her.

"You need other ways of coping." She stated before beginning to drag him out of the room, probably to go find him some 'other ways'.

* * *

 **So… it's been a while. I'm not going to lie, the more I go over these chapters, the more I keep using Episode 1 as a flashback. If that gets tiring to read, please let me know. I think as far as flashbacks go for now though, this is the last one but if I write any further chapters with them in it, I'll try to use different scenes. What did you all think? What do you think Krul will make Mika to as coping?**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
